


Nights in Satin

by eerian_sadow



Series: kink, kink and smut [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dominance and Submission, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Mirage would never have predicted how his life would change when he started a relationship with Wheeljack, but he wouldn't change a single detail.





	Nights in Satin

Wheeljack put his hand on the back of Mirage smiled head and pushed the blue mech's face firmly against the berth padding. “Just like that. Don't move until I say you can.”

“Yes, Wheeljack.” Mirage stood voice held the tone of someone who was completely content, and the engineer almost changed their plans on the spot so that he could give his lover a bit more time like this.

But in the end, Raj would be upset to have all their plans disrupted--especially when they hadn't had a night together in almost three months--so he continued. “Open your array.”

“Yes, sir.” The noble's pelvic plating retracted, folding back and revealing an ornately decorated valve. 

Wheeljack traced his fingers along the decorative etchings on Mirage’s valve rim, teasing the blue mech as he explored the artwork. Mirage whimpered, but didn't even twitch; Wheeljack was pleased with how well his lover was following orders.

“Make all the noise you want, but don't move,” the engineer reminded the spy, smiling as he leaned forward and opened his facemask. “I like hearing how much you enjoy this.”

Mirage whimpered as the air currents caused by the white mechs words teased across his valve. Then he howled as Wheeljack’s glossa began tracing along the etchings on his valve, following the path his fingers had mapped out moments before.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
